Firebreather (Film)
''Firebreather ''is a animated, CGI movie made for TV based on the Image Comics comic with the same name. It premiered on Cartoon Network, November 24, 2010, It features the voices of Jesse Head as Duncan Rosenblatt, Tia Texada as the voice of Isabel Vasques, and Dante Basco as Kenny Rogers. Trailer: thumb|300px|left Plot On the last day of the war between humans and Kaiju, a woman named Margret Rosenblatt, and a 120-foot dragon Kaiju named Belloc fell in love. They had a son, named Duncan Rosenblatt. Sixteen years later, Margret and duncan move to a new house, and Duncan gets ready for his first day at his new school. However, Duncan fears that his orange skin and appetite for coal will make others think of him as a freak, and a prime target for bullies. At school Duncan quickly develops a crush on a popular girl named Jenna, and makes an enemy of her ex-boyfriend, Troy Adams. In Biology class, Duncan makes friends with fellow outcasts Kenny and Isabel, who happens to be a Kaiju-obsessed fangirl who develops a crush on Duncan after he shows her a Gomorradon, a small frog like Kaiju he caught in the process of making a fool of himself. That evening, Troy and his friends break into Jenna's locker and steal the money she had saved for the Homecoming Dance. The next day, Duncan meets up with "Blitz" Barned, undercover as a gym teacher, and defends Kenny from Troy and his friends in a game of dodgeball. After the game, Troy confronts Duncan in the locker room, wanting to fight. Duncan avoids them and runs off. Troy and his friends closely behind. thumb|300px|left|Duncan getting chased by Troy and the bullies When Troy has Duncan cornered, Duncan gets mad, but keeping his promise to his mom that he wouldn't fight, he yells at him to go away, only to let out his yet to be discovered firebreathe. Blitz finds them and orders Troy to get to class or he's expelled. Blitz takes Duncan to see Dr. Pytel at the METGAF base upon his discovery of his firebreath. Blitz later smooths things over with Principal Dave to keep Duncan out of trouble. While Troy and Duncan are cleaning up there mess in the cafeteria, Isabel tells Duncan about a party that everyone will be going to, he agrees in going in hopes of wooing Jenna. At the party, Troy tried to tell Jenna to stay away from Duncan until Troy's dad shows up taking Troy back home because he was grounded.Duncan and Jenna begin to forge a friendship, but that ends when Duncan talks about Troy's father, and she leaves Duncan. Isabel finds Duncan and tells him that Jenna left because her father is dead. However ,things take a turn for the worse when Belloc arrives looking for Duncan. While hiding behind a car, Duncan tells Isabel that Bellic is his father. Belloc finds them, Duncan tells Isabel to run, but before she can get anywhere Belloc traps her under his tail. Duncan demands him to let Isabel go and lures him away, freeing Isabel. Belloc chases Duncan and captures him taking him to the Kaiju lair in the desert. Much to Duncans dismay, he learns the Belloc wants him to be his successor as the "King of Kaiju" and rule over the mosters, thought the human world has made him soft and he needs to be remorseless. Belloc then presents him to the other Kaiju, and throws him into a pit of lava. Diucan emerges in Kaiju form, and faints after he breaths fire at the cave roof. Waking up in the desert, Dincan finds his way to Kenny's trailer. Kenny tells him that isabel told him about Belloc being his father and asks why he was at the party. Duncan replies that isabel invited him causing kenny to become jealous. Back at home, Duncans mom assures him that the move and the deal with METGAF were to let him live as normal a life as possible. Back in school, Duncan is suprised that everyone except Troy now treats him like a celebrity. Isabel tells him its becasue she told them about hoe he saved them from belloc. Duncan then sees Jenna leave to the locker room, and leaves. Jenna opesn her locker to find a envelope with the gowing red crystal Duncan had found in the Kaiju lair, she sells it to pay for homecoming. Later Isabel attempts tp approach Duncan, but looses her chance when he meets up with Jenna again. Duncacn shyly asks Jenna to Homecoming and she agrees. Afterwrds Blitz takes Duncan to see Dr. Pytel again, but makes a slight detour, hoping to find the Kaiju lair using Duncan as his personal detector hoping he will go into Kaiju form if he gets close enough. The fall under attack from another Kaiju, Duncan fights while his father watches from the sidelines, as it is the first of many challenges for the throne. Duncan almost kills th kaiju, but refuses to do so. Blits appears with reinforcements, and opens fire on Belloc. Duncan asks them to stop since he still is his father, they do and Celloc surrenders, thinking being close to Duncan is the best so he can keep an eye on him. That night. Duncan picks up Jenna for the Dance. Kenny and Isabel tag along because this is the first dance with a Kaiju alert lever. Jenna and Duncan dance, Isabel watches despite kenny's attempts at getting her to dance. Troy is elected Homecoming king and Jenna, Queen. Jenna and troy dance on stage and iabel decides to dance with duncan, Kenny's Jealousy rises again, and he breaks them apart. Kenny yells at Duncan saying that the only reason Isabel is interested in you is becaus Belloc is his father. Jenna overhears the coversation and looks at Duncan frightened and backs away. Duncan storms out in fury. As isabel reprimands Kenny for his actions, two Kaijus names Abbadon and Astraroth appears wrecking the dance. Duncan appears in fill Kaiju form and fights for his friends saftey. Leading them to the desert, he ultimatley defeates them, using his newest ability of flight and with the help of Belloc, Margret, and Jenna. Cast Jesse Head as Duncan Rosenblatt Dana Delany asMargret Rosenblatt Kevin Michael Richardson as Belloc Reed Diamond as "Blitz" Barnes Amy Davidson as Jenna Shwartzendruber Tia Texada as Isabel Vasques Dante Basco as Kenny Rogers Josh Keaton as Troy Adams Grey Delisle as Ms. Dreakford (Bio Teacher) Nichole Sullivan as Dr. Pytel Gary Anthony Williams as Principal Dave, and Troy's dad Links Official Website: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/firebreather/index.html IMDb Webite: http://www.imdb,com/title/tt1782440/